Scott The Woz
Scott Wozniak (born ), better known online as Scott The Woz, is an American YouTuber whose content mostly revolves around video games. Unlike most other video game-related YouTubers, Scott's videos generally focus on a topic (e.g. E3 2018, Console Revisions, Cheat Codes, etc.) or a console (e.g. Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, etc.) instead of a specific game. However, this is not always the case, as he has uploaded videos on Super Mario Galaxy, Night Trap, and Wii Music in the past. He has also uploaded videos not based on video games, such as "FIRST TIME VAPE SHOP VISIT! - VLOG", among others. List of episodes * The Internet and You * FIRST TIME VAPE SHOP VISIT! - VLOG * A Tour of My Frat House | Alpha Menorah JavaScript * Nintendo Switch Wish List * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ_4Vxk9P6g History of Smash Bros. Rumors and Leaks] * Why the Wii U Failed * Tinder * What the Wii U Did Right * Most Wanted Nintendo Switch Games * Nintendo Switch: Three Days In * Console Wars * Physical vs Digital Games * A Look Back at the Nintendo 3DS * On Your Mark, Get Set...Munch!! - From Struggling to Bankruptcy * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN5XhwdAAAU Breath of the Wild Isn't Perfect (Spoilers)] * Microconsoles * Top 10 Commandments * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Mv8L2-Ss0A Star Fox Zero | Bad Game or Baddest Game?] * Stop Smoking! * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYrGKxlFVp0 Mario Kart 9 Wish List] * Definitive Editions * GameCube Was Best * The First E3 (1995) * Fixing the Worst Game Trailers * Nintendo Mini Consoles Wish List * Ranking the Final Smashes * A Look Back at E3 Rumors * E3 2017 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbaDSGjxBSE Super Mario 3D World | A Critical Second Look] * Fitness Games * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmVihxwr-uk Most Wanted Smash Bros. Stages] * Who Will Be the Next SEGA? * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XGfUiY3WMU ARMS vs Splatoon | Battle of the New IPs] * Gaming on a Budget * The Art of Speedruns * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKIKsFW9Zik Gravity Rush | Tales from the Backlog] * Game Consoles That Refused to Die * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfzPiIKRTS8 Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) | Birth of a Laughing Stock] * The Rise and Fall and Rise of Amiibo * The Best Games of All Time * The Worst Games of All Time * NES and SNES Classic Alternatives * E3 1996 * A Console's Last Game * Nintendo World Championships * The Wii: Underpowered Yet Underrated * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uW5QFH1Puss Polybius] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKkXt2j37HY The Legend of Zelda (NES) | Tales from the Backlog] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpjnjKbCcg0 Super Mario Galaxy | Ten Years of Bliss] * Black Friday * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6B8EcM_cHGs Call of Duty on Wii] * Lost in Localization * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y45yVE40i2I Super Mario Odyssey vs Breath of the Wild] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66treaoATsA A Very Madden 08 Christmas] * Best of Scott The Woz 2017 * Player's Choice * History of Nintendo Switch (NX) Rumors and Leaks * Launch Titles * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8wo656ifj8 The Guy Game] * Most Wanted HD Remakes * E3 1997 * Nintendo Switch: One Year In * Cookin' Hard * Death of a Franchise * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljq545lpUqs Super Smash Bros. (N64) | Smash Hit] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dslCOO8nO9I The WiiWare Chronicles I] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt9GJYiquMo The Bible Game] * 2D to 3D * Nintendo Before Video Games * Get Rich Quick! * The Games That Time Forgot * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ7_gsuVdp0 New Super Mario Bros. (Series) | What's New is Old] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaZcjdQZ6kE The WiiWare Chronicles II] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTjEUKCmD44 Nintendo Labo | Adventures with the Variety Kit] * Game Compilations Compilation * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOP5pJw7ScM Super Mario Galaxy 2 | Derivative Bliss] * Game Foods * Tech Demos * E3 2018 * When Gimmicks Go Too Far * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcJgAsgh0Rg Super Smash Bros. Melee | The Best One, Apparently] * Let's Make a Game Console! * To Milk a Franchise * Rated E for Irrelevant * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhRx-FHiIvc Super Smash Bros. Brawl | The Worst One, Apparently] * A Look Back at Nintendo Direct Rumors * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Xi4I5Shyc Devil's Third | Nintendo's Adopted Abomination] * E3 1998 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YI0wPZtG9kk Sonic the Hedgehog 2 | Return of a Laughing Stock] * Development Hell * Viral Games * Game Controllers * The Best Selling Games of All Time * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hK6D93r0qi4 Mega Man (NES) | Growing Pains] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9i3cCwZrApI The WiiWare Chronicles III] * Nintendo DS: Touched at First Sight * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEBa_pRr58c Wii Music | Ten Years of Terror] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WYFd4Q0EWo Night Trap] * Cheat Codes * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KzLqkqR-8s Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U | For Here or To Go?] * Game Stores * As Seen on TV * Console Redesigns * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DM2W_AFq-k The WiiWare Chronicles IV] * Collector's Editions * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIX747oAvkQ It's Awesome Baby!] * Best of Scott The Woz 2018 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqQGXCKQdqw The WiiWare Chronicles V] * Game of the Year Throughout the Years * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zHLujRVwQ4 Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball] * Instruction Manuals * Most Wanted Video Game Sequels * Nintendo Switch: Two Years In Trivia *Scott is a huge fan of the video game Madden NFL 08. He has put references of the game in his videos and also dedicated an entire video to it. Wikitubia Age Rating * TV-PG DL Category:Stubs Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012